


The Real Thing [Podfic]

by greeniron, melo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo/pseuds/melo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Halloween and so there is work to be done, but more importantly there is diner food and costume shopping and good times all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661492) by [melo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo/pseuds/melo). 



> This begins fairly loud so you may want to turn down the volume.

 

[Mp3 ](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/The%20Real%20Thing.mp3)    |||||     [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/The%20Real%20Thing.m4b)

 

Length: 42:07


End file.
